The Man with the Golden Eyes
by ray9889ray
Summary: Petunia is a jealous, bitter young woman who is on a search for the perfect life. Finding something suitable, or so she deems, she begins to fall into some form of a life. But everything changes when she locks eyes with a the man with golden eyes.


Petunia Mary Evans was a jealous woman. Her baby sister was so much prettier than her. And her sister had powers that she didn't have. What could be worse?

Petunia was not only older-which meant greying and sagging before Lily, but had sever jealousy for her perfect sister.

Why did Lily have to attract all the men's fancy? What was wrong with Petunia?

Why did Lily get to go to some fancy school, and leave Petunia-the older one and by right the one who should be more privileged-to go to plain school?

Petunia had an eating issue. An issue with taking simple direction-why had everything have to be so difficult. Petunia also had issues with those she believed lesser than her.

Petunia had an inferiority complex, where she was so low on the totem pole that anyone lower than her was obviously garbage.

So when Lily became friends with that poor ugly boy down the street, and when said boy showed power, Petunia was shown wrong.

Petunia wasn't just low on the totem pole she was beneath the earth on it!

Petunia Evans became cold and ruthless. She would be better than Lily at something. So she set out on a horrible road, one she knew would be filled with sweat, tears and even perhaps other bodily fluids. Petunia would have everything she could ever want. She would make sure of it.

"Mrs. Vernon Dursley," the words rang an absolutely joyous bell in my head as I thought back earlier this joyous glorious day. I could practically do cartwheels from all the joy radiating my body.

Vernon is destined to go places. I could feel it. He had the drive and potential to make drills a very profitable job. Sure he was rather grabby and completely obsessed with himself, but he could be my salvation!

He could make my life PERFECT.

There was one issue with this situation however. Lily.

Lily has been my biggest issue since grade-school.

I tried to play out the worst situations of them meeting. Vernon could fall in love with PERFECT Lily. Vernon could hate Lily. Vernon could take the magic thing bad. Vernon could leave me.

I fought back tears, he is my only chance of having a perfect life. Lily couldn't ruin. I'd have to make sure of that.

Vernon picked me up two days later for another date. Though we were engaged he believe it was best to be seen in public happy and often. "What better way to make an impression?"

"Vernon," I said hesitantly, once he was done with his golfer story, again. "Vernon there is something I have to tell you," I said with pure fear.

"What is it my sweet?" he asked his face slightly red from over stuffing his face.

I took a deep breath, "I have a sister."

He paused and put his fork down. "Oh, why haven't you told me of her?" he asked. He had met my failing in health parents, but Lily was never mentioned.

"Because there is something different about her. Something that I'm not really sure you'll," I paused. How do I describe my baby sister? "You may not like," I finished.

"Oh come now, Petunia, I'm sure it's not that bad," he said with a huff, quickly dabbing his face with his napkin. "So long as she isn't some criminal or a prostitute I'm sure I'll be okay." He said it as if it were a joke, I couldn't even smile at that.

"My sister is a witch." I blurted, unsure how that would fair against a prostitute and a criminal.

His face redden and I felt my body tense in fear. "Petunia that is not funny," he huffed, throwing his napkin down and becoming rigid. Almost in a striking way.

"Oh no, no I didn't mean it as a joke it's true." I answered hurriedly taking out the moving picture of Lily and her friends in school.

He stared at the object in horror. It was against his very narrow ways. No pictures moved on their own. But this photo was moving as if a television program stuck on one scene.

"How-how is this possible?" he sputtered out the question as his face turned pale.

"My sister and her friends are witches and wizards," I stated tentatively. Trying to sound reassuring and comforting.

"Eh," he said finally. Color seeping back into his rather fleshy cheeks. "Don't worry my dear, I won't fault you for their freakish ways."

Freak.

I had used that word several times to insult my sister and her friends, but hearing him say it sounded wrong. I said it out of jealousy, I'm grown up enough to admit that. But I will always love my baby sister. Freak wasn't really a word I would want him to describe her as.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying so much, instead I stared at the engagement ring he had given me. "Thank you, my love."

He gave a toothy grin and told me stories I already have heard several times over again. The picture completely out of his mind and his eye sight as I stuffed it back into my clutch.

The rest of the night I pushed my still filled plate around, pretending I ate more than a bite of the rather scrumptious meal, Vernon had ordered for me.

When he was done with his plate he hurriedly started on mine. "Don't want to waste food now, my little bird," I just smiled as he stuffed his face even more so as I sipped my water.

That night I vomited my guts out. Sick over the harsh words spoken about my sister, and just plain sick of myself and this game I play.

I wrote my sister setting up a day where she can meet Vernon and hopefully change his mind about her.

I used the owl we had at in the attic when Lily had started Hogwarts. That way the family could keep in touch. However since mother and father have become ill, I have moved all things that reminded me of Lily in her bedroom, including her owl.

Within the hour I received a letter back. She accepted my invite and wished to bring her boyfriend. They'd be able to meet us at the family home the day they got off the train. We wouldn't even have to pick them up.

I quickly wrote a letter back, being as distant as I could, my jealousy and fear not letting my pride be more kind and caring.

Hogwarts would be over within a month, so all I had to do was make arrangements with Vernon.

He actually was eager to meet them. He believed he would be beneficial to "their kind" or turn out to be one himself. Going off of stories that "unusual" or "unexplainable" occurrences in his life.

I just nodded and tried my best to assure him that he was remarkable. With or without witchcraft. To which he patted my knee and allowed his hands move in a way that wasn't necessarily proper.

Soon it changed into summer and Lily would be arriving soon. Vernon stared at the telly completely intoxicated with the show, while I paced back and forth in the greeting room. Horribly nervous and afraid of what is to come.

They, THEY being a key word arrived. It was my dear sister and all of her friends from the photo. Fear caught in my throat as Vernon stood.

"Who are all they?" he asked snidely as the door opened.

"Tunie!" Lily cried wrapping her arms tightly around me. "This is my James, his brother Sirius, and our dear friends Remus and Peter," she gave a big smile. "And this is your dashing Vernon," she said with one of her bright happy smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with the same contagious smile.

Vernon gave her a skeptical smile before taking her hand in his with a firm shake. "Pleasure."

I shook hands with her boyfriend who immediately pulled me into a hug. As did the rather attractive brother. Peter had sweaty palms that felt awkward and gross.

Remus however, his eyes were captivating in an amazingly brilliant golden hue. My breath caught in my throat. He grabbed hold of my hand in a kind shake, but my heart only pounded in my head by the touch and I couldn't help but feel a shock from just the mere touch.

I think he may have felt something too. There was a spark in his eyes. Brief but I'm almost sure it was there.

Vernon grabbed hold of my arm, practically yanking me away from him. I played it off with a wide smile. Aware of everyone's stare.

"Vernon," he said to the attractive man.

"Remus," he said in a growl that made my skin tingle and my breath catch in my throat. Oddly enough it seemed to suit him but yet not. He was the epitome of bookish yet held that animalist growl. I tried my best to keep a neutral stance as my body decided against my will to fill with want.

His animalistic eye shot toward me with a hunger I could not describe but quickly went back to his friends. "Come on Sirius, Peter." He said turning his back towards me and walking away.

Sirius quickly apologized stating that Remus was feeling under the weather and rushed off. Where Peter just gave an embarrassed sweaty nod.

Vernon didn't look at me after that, and I was torn between feeling okay with that, and not. And quite honestly I was thinking of leaning towards the not.

The dinner didn't go well and I was forbidden to speak to my sister or any of "her kind" ever again. And then he did things that I don't feel comfortable writing here in this collection of my past.

A year passed. I had no word from Lily, mostly because I hadn't invited her to the wedding and wrote her explaining that I was siding with Vernon and we agreed her "kind" weren't welcomed.

That year was hard and long, but I was finally pregnant and I couldn't help but be excited. My world would finally be okay.

Vernon left me alone, allowing a small slip in the house keeping. But if I allowed it to slip too far he would become unreasonable and strike out at me.

He hardly struck me, but it had happened on some occasions, but he would apologize with gifts and explain what I had done so wrong to deserve such treatment.

And you know what? What he said actually made sense. I would cook his eggs too runny, or I would over-starch his work shirts. And then the gifts… He once said that I was too fat to deserve such special treatment.

After that day I had eaten less, and exorcised far more than necessary but the stubborn weight would not tone. And I did receive such beautiful gifts. So I dealt with it all in stride. This being a normal way of life for me now.

I probably would have believe that my entire life if HE didn't show up at my door.

I was pregnant and a positive mess. But my body screamed for nutrients that I wasn't able to provide so it was sucking through me.

I opened the door, my face pale as a ghost only to quickly turn red with heat.

"Hello," he said in a kind and friendly manner, his golden eyes beautifully revealing his pure good soul. "I know you probably don't remember me."

"Remus Lupin," I whispered in an almost unbelieving tone.

He gave a kind warm smile that made my toes go tingly. "That's right, Petunia."

We stared at each other for quiet some time. He was so beautiful, but so worn. "Would you like something to eat?" I blurted upon seeing how thin he had become.

His eyes flickered away from me checking the driveway. "Um if that wouldn't be too much trouble?" He asked. It seemed to me he wished to say no but was in no condition to turn down free food.

I couldn't of been any happier.

"Follow me please," I breathed out. Ever word spoken like to a lover. Deep breathy whispered words. And I had no way to control it.

He did as he was told and sat at the counter, watching me scurry around.

I was a fair cook, having to learn the hard way into making well appeasing food, as I whipped up four egg ham and cheese omelet with mushroom thrown in as well. Within minutes he was being served the best dish in my arsenal as I served him a glass of orange juice and milk.

"Thank you," he said, taking a bite. I watched as his eyes widened then closed in a savory heaven way. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, motioning to the food.

I would have answered no, but the smell alone caused a trigger in my belly. I gave a happy smile as a blush crept cross my cheeks. "I really don't-

"Oh please don't make me eat alone," he said putting down his fork.

I gave a nervous chuckle, the past week the most I've had in the morning was a piece of toast and a bite of dinner. And though my child needed substance I didn't want to provoke the wrath of Vernon.

"Please, Petunia," he said in a tone I could not deny. I gave a nod and whipped myself up a three omelet in the exact same manner I had done his, unsure how to make them smaller and include the cheese and ham in it.

We ate in silence, other than the moans of bliss as we ate. Both of us seemed to be a bit too hungry that morning.

He was finished first, and washed his own plate without even asking. I was so shocked my mouth dropped, a full bite still in there.

Remus gave a chuckle, "The food becomes colder that way," he said, setting the now clean plate on the counter and moving to wash the pan and spatula.

"No really I can do that," I said swallowing my bite and standing to do it.

"No. Your eating." His tone held no playful manner and he seemed set on me finishing my food, so I sat and continued. Tempted to pout like a child would when I thought better of it.

"So how have you been, Petunia?" he asked. My whole life I thought my name was horrible and sounded ridiculous, that is until Remus said it.

I tried to squelch the giddiness that erupted from that one word. The way he said my name made all the sex in the world seem obsolete and dull. Petunia was the new orgasm.

My eyes widened with that confession. Who was I to talk about an orgasm?

"Petunia? You aren't eating," I quickly shook my head to get rid of the illicit thoughts and went back to eating. "I have been alright?" I asked, unsure on what to say. I wasn't exactly sure I could lie to this man.

"Oh?" he asked, setting out a cup of milk in front of me.

I gave a nod, not wanting to say anything on this subject. "How have you been, Remus?" Once I spoke the word I couldn't help but get a similar feeling of giddiness.

"Oh I have been alright," he said with a smile his golden eyes twinkling. Slowly they dimmed with sadness I didn't want him to have. "However a dear friend of mine isn't doing so well. I was wondering if you could get in contact with Lily for me."

"I-I can't," I said sadly, my head hung low as my blood turned to ice. "Vernon," the name tasted like vile, "Vernon doesn't allow me to-"

"Vernon," Remus said with a growl. "So you did get married to that giant ape!?" his voice held a blood draining tone that caused me to cower. Upon seeing me however his demeanor changed drastically. "I apologize, I just believe you could do better than a man who seems to believe that if he isn't capable of doing something than no one should."

"I-uh-I," I stammered unable to allow myself to calm down. The food in my belly debating whether to make a run for it or suck in its nutrients.

Remus gave a heavy sigh. "I truly wish the best for you, Petunia," he said walking out of the kitchen and out of my house.

That night I couldn't help myself to eating more than my usual bite. I ate half the plate before I could fully stop myself. And then the only reason I could was because of Vernon's jibes at the possibility of gaining weight.

Late all I could do was lie in bed as Vernon moved and rolled all around in a happy blissful sleep.

Was having money really worth a life-like this?

A week later I received a letter in the mail.

Dear Petunia,

I apologize for my rudeness last we spoke, I have been feeling slightly under the weather, however I was wondering if you could indulge me in meeting me for lunch a short walk from your home.

The diner boasts amazing omelets, and though I doubt they could be better than yours, I would enjoy to make it up to you.

Sincerely yours,

Remus John Lupin

I hid the letter from Vernon and quickly replied that I would and that the next Tuesday would be perfect.

And that's how it started. That's how I was able to make it through all Vernon's jabs as my body became HEALTHY. That's how I was able to make through all the painful touches of Vernon's fattening hands. Able to stand his incessant jokes, and his crude view on the world.

And finally I was beginning to feel like I actually mattered. Something I always wanted but was never able to grasp, even with Vernon.

Though I was needed for his reputation I was never more important than the next big deal, or the next car.

But with Remus, what I said mattered and what he thought of life I found an understanding to. The more we spoke and met in secrete the more I realized my past mistakes.

"Remus," I asked, placing down the cup of tea and turning to see him. He looked up from his book, and placed it down upon seeing my face. I took a deep breath and spoke the words I have been thinking for the past month and a half. "I am going to leave my husband."

Remus sat there for what felt like years as the clock ticked over and over, competing for the loudest sound-which I'm sure it was my heart. I wanted to speak but I just couldn't gain up the muster for it.

He stood and I knew I had overstepped my bounds. "I. I don't. And I mean. And it's just you're my best friend."

He walked briskly over to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. Developing me in a tight and safe hug. "Come on, I'll help you get your bags."

After a quick detour we spent the rest of the day packing my belongings and discussing living arrangements. He agreed given to my delicate condition that me have the bed in his flat would be most suitable. He would take the couch.

Once done we had a cup of juice and waited for time to pass by.

"When you are living with me, I would really like to make the search for your sister much more active."

I nodded, "Well couldn't we ask her husband, I'm sure that Potter man knows," I offered kindly, but quickly felt the change in mood.

"You didn't know?" he asked, quickly grabbing hold of my wrist. "Lily and James are split and finalizing their divorce as we speak. However James has taken a turn for the worst and they are not sure how much longer he has left."

My eyes widen and I felt deep sadness for my baby sister. She went through a divorce-well most of it without me. Without her big sister to rely on.

"That's why I've been looking for her. James wishes to leave her everything and wants to feel his son's kick one last time."

"She's pregnant?" I asked, guilt and self loathing sinking in.

"Yes," Remus' eyes held pity and a deep caring concern for me, but I didn't let that bug me. "She found out almost right after she left him."

"Wow." He nodded his sympathy and I checked the time again. "He will be home soon, could you wait in the car for me?" I asked. Trying to smooth out my imperfectly kept hair.

"Just yell and I'll come running," he said his tone full of seriousness I didn't think necessary.

I scoffed and laughed it off. "Please I'm caring his baby, he wouldn't physically injure me."

But he would verbally, I knew that much of my soon to be ex-husband. He wouldn't be happy with me that would be a definite. But I honestly doubt he would strike a pregnant woman. Wouldn't he?

Remus gave me a tender kiss on the forehead, and a tight squeeze on my arms before leaving through the back door.

I awaited my husband, prepared for the fit he would no doubt give.

I took a deep breath, Remus had taken me to the courts earlier, before we started packing and had the papers already made up. All Vernon had to do was sign them and I'd be freed of him. Hell he'd never have to see me again and that'd be fine by me.

The paperwork stated how the lawyers Remus secured for me would sue his pants off if he tried to cause physical, verbal and character harm against me. And that it was easily stated my weight and the abuse I had suffer. Magic sure had its uses!

Remus told me that other than the majority of Potter's estate going to Lily, he made sure that Remus would have enough for him and his family to live happily for the rest of their lives. And though we had no romantic ties he was still my friend and would help me out here.

I couldn't be more elated, whatever Vernon said it wouldn't matter I was free from the clutches of him, of my jealousy, of my anger, and of my self loathing. I was to be a free woman living my life in one of peace instead of jealousy.

"Oh, hello Petunia," Vernon greeted, putting down his briefcase and umbrella. "Is dinner ready."

I took a deep breath, finding my once resolve now slightly wavering. I held my ground. "Actually, I wish to discuss with you our divorce."

He gave a silly laugh, "We are not divorced nor will we ever," he said the last part a bit too strong for my liking.

I stood my ground, though I was five months pregnant and now finally bulging just a bit, I would not be wavered in finding freedom. "Actually," he looked up to me his blue eyes narrowing, causing me to gasp slightly, however I pushed past the fear, "We are. I have the paperwork all ready and if you only sign this I won't file charges."

He gave a sputter, his now chubby face going red which gradually changed into an unhealthy eggplant purple. "You will not leave me, Petunia and that is final!" He sputtered.

I tried not to laugh, I really did but I couldn't stop the escaped giggle from sounding.

He stomped toward me and grabbed hold of my throat. "This isn't funny and you aren't leaving!" He screamed squeezing my long delicate neck.

I tried to scream, I tried to make him stop but his hands were so huge that I couldn't even find where they overlapped. I reached for anything, trying so desperately hard not to die for the child inside me.

The crash of a lamp echoed in my ears as Vernon choked the life out of me. His beady eyes full of hate.

A loud reverberation boom caused his hands to loosen enough for me to push out of his reach only to fall to the ground.

Remus stood there looking animalistic and wild his wand pointed directly to Vernon. I made a squeak of a noise and his eyes shifted toward me. Losing their animalistic appeal they softened and he quickly stepped toward me, picking me up from the ground as Potter's brother arrested Vernon along with a few other wizards I didn't know.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly examining my neck. I gave a delicate nod, overly aware of the tenderness involved. "We should go to the hospital," he said picking me up bridal style. My cheeks redden as Potter's brother gave a wolf whistle.

And though the man had try to embarrass us, Remus seemed immune, too worried to care while I felt all my body's heat rise to my face.

"I love you, Petunia," he whispered, before those golden eyes widened on his own admission. "I mean-what I meant to say- and when this- and.." he stammered standing in front of my old house while the sun was setting complimenting his glorious golden eyes. "Oh bollocks," he said as he leaned down and developed me in the most passionate, toe curling kiss of my life.


End file.
